Anata
by HyuTen-chan
Summary: Susah. Kata itu yang masih sulit ku cerna. Jadi, aku harus memilih yang mana?
1. Bab 0

Anata

Pair: Tenten  
Rate: K  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre:Comedy&Romance

Kembali lagi bersama saya, hyuten-chan! Author yg sdh lama tdk menulis dr kelanjutan Fanfic sebelumnya T.T #maaf readers blm ada ide buat nerusin cerita yg itu# *sujudsujud*  
Nah, semoga kalian senang dengan cerita baru ku ini!

Dan terimakasih buat Hwang Energy, karna udah mau baca fanficku yg 'Make a Wish' maaf kalau aku belum melanjutkan ceritanya... u.u Dan semoga kamu suka dengan ceritaku yg ini ^.^

**WARNING**: AU,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.  
RnR Please?

_Catatan_:  
Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata kelas 1 SMA

-BAB 0-  
Ready? Set... GO!

"Kyaaa! Manis banget! Inuzuka-_kun_ memang manis kalau memakai pakaian seperti ini hihi," ucap perempuan berambut kuning panjang diikat kuda.

"Ih... Lebih keren tuh Hyuuga-_kun_! Lihat tuh, kalau memakai pakaian putih, dan rambutnya di gerai seperti itu, rasanya ingin meluk deh... Um," ucap perempuan yang satunya lagi, berwarna pink pendek.

"Huuuh... Ayolah Sakura... Benar Ino tau! Inuzuka-_kun _lebih keren dari pada si tuan es itu," ucap Tenten, perempuan bercepol dua itu kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya... Terserah kalian deh, yang penting hyuuga-_kun_ tetap pujaan hatiku, titik. Week," ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seraya memeluk majalah yang jadi bahan berbincangan, tepatnya berdebatan antara tiga serangkai ini.

"Ukh... Sudah, mana kembalikan majalahku, Sakura!" Ucap Tenten sambil mencoba menarik paksa majalah yang sedang dipeluk Sakura tadi.

"Eh... Pelit sekali sih, aku kan cuma meminjamnya sebentar. Nanti juga aku kembalikan kok," ucap Sakura seraya mempererat pelukannya (terhadap majalah yang dia peluk).

"Benar kata Tenten, sudah kembalikan mejalah Tenten! Dan... Jangan peluk gambar inuzuka-_kun_ dong," Ino pun membela Tenten dan membantu Tenten merebut majalah dari Sakura.

Saat mereka bertiga sedang meributkan hal yang sepele itu, datang satu orang sahabat lagi, sifatnya pemalu, manis, berambut panjang, dan banyak ditaksir oleh banyak laki-laki, dan banyak juga yang sudah ditolak oleh perempuan yang satu ini, gosipnya perempuan ini sudah menyukai seorang laki-laki yang sangat hiperaktif disekolah ini!

"A... Anu... Sudah... Ja-jangan bertengkar..." Ucap perempuan bernama Hinata, seperti biasa sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya dan agak menunduk, ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten langsung berhenti dari acara tarik-menariknya. Dan, yap, tiga perempuan ini langsung _blushing_ karna melihat gelagat Hinata yang super manis ini.

"A-ah... Hinata-_chan_ maafkan kami, abis... Majalahku direbut Sakura sih hehe," ucap Tenten sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, tapi kan aku hanya meminjamnya!" ucap Sakura membela diri sambil menuding ke arah majalah yang menjadi perdebatan seru itu.

"Eh... Tapi kamu tidak bilang kalau ingin meminjamnya, nih kayak aku dong..." ucap Ino seraya menoleh kearah Tenten dan berkata, "Ten, aku pinjam ya... Terimakasih!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, sebelum persetujuan Tenten, Ino langsung merebut majalah dari Sakura dan berhasil.

"Eh! Kan belum ada persetujuan dari Tenten!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada membentak.

"HEI KALIAN BERTIGA! PELAJARAN SUDAH MAU DIMULAI! APA KEHADIRANKU DISINI DIABAIKAN HANYA CUMA KARNA SEBUAH MAJALAH!?" Bentak seorang guru yang terkenal sangat pendiam dan cuek di sekolah ini, dan anehnya baru sekarang dia MARAH BESAR, dia guru matematika, Aburame _sensei_.

Semua murid terdiam seketika, memandangi mereka bertiga.

'_eh, kenapa hanya bertiga?'_ Tanya Ino dalam hati sambil memeluk majalah yang diperdebatkan tadi.

'_Kayaknya ada yang kurang... Tiga?'_ Gumam Sakura.

'_Serem! Eh, kenapa Cuma tiga?' _ Tenten pun juga bertanya didalam hati.

Saat mereka bertiga merasa ada yang kurang dan akhirnya mereka menyadari, bahwa satu sahabatnya lagi tidak terlibat dengan masalah `majalah` ini. Mereka pun serentak menoleh kearah Hinata dengan tampang yang melas, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk ditempat duduknya, toh, Hinata juga tidak bisa membantu.

"Kalian... Sebagai hukumannya, harus membersihkan 5 gudang yang ada di sekolah sambil menghafal rumus-rumus aljabar yang sudah aku ajarkan, kalau kalian tidak bisa, tidak tanggung-tanggung kalian akan menggantikan ku mengajar selama sebulan di 30 kelas!" ucap Aburame _sensei _sambil menatap tajam kearah mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga terbelalak, terlihat dari ekpresi mereka bertiga, mau tidak mau mereka harus meng-iya kan apa yang memang menjadi konsekuensi mereka karna tidak memperhatikan sekitar, dan ucapan Hinata.

-TENG TENG TENG- (Bel pulang sekolah)

"Uwaaaaaaaa... Nyebelin sekali hari ini huh!" Teriak Tenten sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Ma-ma-maaf kan a-aku..." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba yang terlihat menahan air matanya.

"Eh... Hinata-_chan,_ tidak apa-apa... Toh tadi kamu sudah memeperingatkan kita kan kalau jangan berantem soal majalah itu? Hehe kami memang salah kok..." Ucap Ino menghibur Hinata.

"Um, iya kok Hinata... Tapi sayang ya... Majalahnya di sita sama Aburame _sensei_ selama 3 bulan... Hah... Coba tadi aku ya—" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Tenten.

"Sudah-sudah Sakura, jangan mengulangi lagi. Ah, lagi pula memang bagusnya begini, disita oleh guru aneh itu biar kalian termasuk aku tidak memperebutkan majalah itu setiap hari," ucap Tenten sedikit pasrah.

"Eng... Tapi itu... Edisi terbatas kan Tenten?" Tanya Ino yang berjalan sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

Hening.

" Um... dan aku lihat di Internet kalau diperkirakan tanggal 23 september , berarti dua hari lagi sudah habis terjual dimana-mana," lanjut Sakura yang berjalan disamping Hinata.

Hening.

"Ya... Padahal hanya edisi ini yang membahas secara lengkap tentang Hyuuga-Inuzuka sang model terkenal, satu majalah full lho," ucap Ino melanjutkan dan terlihat menghela napas.

"Hem, aku baru baca 2 lembar..." Ucap Tenten.

Hening.

Hinata merasa tetap bersalah, tidak tega melihat sahabat-sahabatnya pada murung karna majalah itu, terlintas dipikirannya sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membuat mereka bersemangat lagi.

"Eng... Teman-teman... Ba-bagaimana kalau titip saja padaku? E-ng... Ayahku mempunyai teman yang be-bekerja di pembuatan ma-majalah itu..."

"?!" Mereka bertiga (Ino, Sakura, Tenten) Langsung terlihat gembira dan menoleh kearah Hinata.

"BENARKAH?" Teriak mereka bertiga dan langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Kyaaa... Terimakasih Hinata!" Tenten tampak senang sekali.

"Eh, kenapa baru beritau sekarang Hinata-_chan_? Kalau tau begitu, aku langsung pesen deh ke kamu," ucap Ino sambil menyubit pipi kanan Hinata.

" Iya nih... Kami harus membayar penuh tidak?" Canda Sakura sambil menyubit pipi sebelah kiri Hinata.

"Eh... Aduh... Maaf aku baru teringat tadi he... he... Biar aku saja yang membayarnya, se-sebagai ucapan permintaan maafku u-untuk kalian," ucap Hinata kalem.

"Kyaaa... Kamu baik banget deh Hinata!" Ucap Tenten yang memeluk Hinata semakin erat.

"Iya!" Ucap Ino dan Sakura berbarengan, dan semakin keras menyubit Hinata karna gemas.

"Terimakasih!" Ucap mereka bertiga (Ino, Sakura, Tenten)

"A-aduh duh... Hihi iya..." Hinata sedikit geli melihat tingkah laku sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

-SKIP TIME-

"_Jaa_..." Ucap Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata berbarengan kepada Tenten, karna arah rumah Tenten berbeda dengan arah rumah Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"_Jaa!_" Balas Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Hinata, sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya menoleh kebelakang sambil tersenyum.

Saat mereka bertiga sudah terlihat jauh, Tenten langsung membalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah, namun dia melihat sebuah Toko majalah yang disana ternyata ada satu majalah yang tadi pagi dia perebutkan dengan ke-dua sahabatnya (Ino, Sakura).

"I-itu...!" Penyakit gagap Hinata pun menular kepada Tenten pada saat situasi ini, tanpa pikir panjang Tenten pun langsung berlari kearah Toko itu, dan berniat untuk langsung menyambar majalah itu, namun saat waktu yang bersamaan ada seorang laki-laki yang juga langsung mengambil majalah itu.

"A-aku duluan!" Ucap Tenten sambil terngah-engah seraya memegang sisi bagian kiri majalah itu, sepertinya butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan majalah ini.

"..." Tidak ada balasan dari laki-laki ini, namun dia tetap memegang sisi bagian kanan majalah itu.

Tenten melihat penampilan laki-laki itu dengan seksama, laki-laki itu memakai jaket berwarna hitam, celana jeans, kaca mata hitam, dan rambautnya tidak terlihat karena kerudung jaket itu menutupi rambutnya. Disitu terlihat laki-laki itu memakai jam putih, yang tidak asing menurut Tenten.

Belum sempat Tenten mengenali jam itu, tepatnya laki-laki misterius itu, majalah itu langsung direbut oleh laki-laki itu.

"Ah! Ku mohon, aku sangat membutuhkan majalah itu! Tadi saat pelajaran matematika majalah itu disita oleh guru aneh disekolahku, dan aku baru membacanya dua lembar! Uwaaaa kumohon!" Jelas Tenten sambil memohon-mohon kepada laki-laki itu.

"Kau... Fans dari dua orang ini ya?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Eh? Tidak keduanya! Aku lebih menyukai Inuzuka-_kun_... Dia manis dan baik hati, kau tau kan kemarin saat diwawancarai dia selalu mengalah kepada tuan es itu... Si Hyuuga, kudengar mereka tidak akur, tapi dua-duanya harus bekerja sama karna sebuah kontrak yang terikat diantara mereka. Huh untung saja inuzuka-_kun_ baik hati dan sabar meladeni si tuan es itu—Eh? Dimana dia?" Tanya Tenten pada dirinya sendiri, karna Tenten keasikkan membicarakan tentang idolanya itu, dia jadi lupa dengan keberadaan laki-laki misterius itu.

"Nih,"

"A-aduh," rintih Tenten sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya yang sakit karna pukulan ringan sebuah majalah dari laki-laki itu.

"Majalah itu untuk mu," ucap laki-laki itu sambil menyodorkan majalah yang diimpi-impikan oleh Tenten.

"Eh? Majalah ini... Untukku?" Tanya Tenten tidak pecaya sambil menerima majalah itu.

'_Uwaaah, baik sekali laki-laki ini! Lumayan, punya dua majalah, kalau satu hilang kan masih punya yang satu lagi hihi.'_

"Hn, Lain kali kalau menilai orang jangan sembarangan ya, Lihatlah seseorang dari dalam jangan dari luarnya," jelas laki-laki itu.

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

"Sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa lagi," ucap laki-laki itu dan pergi meninggalkan Tenten.

"Ha? Aneh sekali, maksudnya apa sih? Huh... Orang yang aneh! Eh, tapi berarti dia tadi mendengarkan ceritaku ya? Ah, aku lupa menanyakan kepadanya dia itu fans nya atau bukan, dan tadi aku juga belum berkenalan dengannya... Hah... Ya sudahlah, eh iya! Aku lupa mengucapkan terimakasih, uwaaa aku mempunyai utang dengan laki-laki itu, aduuuh," ucap Tenten sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, dan tanpa dia sadari banyak orang yang lalu-lalang melihat tingkah Tenten yang aneh karna berbicara sendiri.

"Ehehe, ma-maaf ah! Aku harus bergegas dan memberi makan kucing dirumah!" Ucap Tenten sambil lari menuju rumahnya seraya menahan malu karna tingkahnya tadi.

-Bersambung/Tsuzuku-

Uwaaaa gimna nih? Ide bikin cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran aku dan aku tuangkan disini! Aku bikin ini selama 3 jam XD haha, dan semoga memuaskan untuk Bab 0 ini :D

BUTUH KRITIK DAN SARAN~

So, REVIEW Please!

Sankyuu~~~

TDD

HyuTen-Chan


	2. Bab 1 : Keanehan

_Character_: Tenten  
_Rate_: K  
_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto  
_Genre: Comedy&Romance_

~Balas _Review~_

KangTeuk : _Arigatou_ udah _review_ :D iya ini udh lanjut kok... Yaaa, aku coba deh OvO soalnya aku ini author abal kalo nulis yg komedi -v-" Sip deh, nnti _boku_ mampir XDd. Ikutin terus ya

Mizu Kanata : _arigatou _udah mau repot" mampir ke Fic ku ini T^T/ _souka?_ Aku coba pertahankan^^ oho gitu ya itu membantu sekali! _Arigatou_ udah di kasih tau :D. Ikutin terus ya

kryscopter96 L : _Arigatou_ udah _review_ :D _Nani?_ Apa iya? X3 Wah, coba kamu baca aja cerita ku ini, yang bener tebakanmu/tebakan ku(?) ksih tau gak ya? #digaplok# aku ikutin aja ceritanya ;)

**WARNING**: AU,OOC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.  
RnR Please?

-BAB 1: Keanehan-  
Ready? Set... GO!

"Lihat teman-teman! Aku mendapatkan majalahnya lagi!" Ucap Tenten senang sambil mengacungkan majalahnya ke atas, seperti habis mendapat kan piala emas dari ajang perlombaan.

Ino dan Sakura malah terlihat sibuk membaca majalah yang baru saja diberikan Hinata, yang menanggapi ucapan Tenten hanya suara jangkrik.

"_A-Ano..._ Tenten-_chan _... Kurasa mereka sedang sibuk membaca majalahnya, ah... Berarti kamu punya dua majalah sekarang _ne_, Tenten?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum khas Hinata Hyuuga.

"A-Ah, iya... Memang hanya kamu yang mengerti perasaan ku Hinata..." Ucap Tenten tidak semangat.

"_Souka?_ Hihi. Oh ya Tenten-_chan_ ini majalahmu, jangan sampai lupa," ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya untuk memberikan majalah nya.

"Terima—" Ucapan Tenten terhenti, bukan karena dipotong kalimatnya oleh orang lain, namun Tenten terpaku oleh benda yang melingkar ditangan kanan Hinata, jam berwarna putih.

Tenten belum menyentuh majalah itu, tangannya masih menggantung disana, Hinata terlihat bingung.

"Tenten?" Hinata mencoba memanggil Tenten.

"_Tidak mungkin... Bukan hanya warna nya saja yang sama, tapi bentuknya juga, sampai kepaling detail juga sama," _ ucap Tenten dalam hati. Masih tidak percaya, Tenten masih terpaku dengan jam itu.

_BUG!_

"A-Aduh! Apa-apaan sih Ino!" Protes Tenten sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul dengan majalah oleh Ino. Hinata meletakkan kembali majalah itu ke samping kanannya dengan bingung.

"Heh, kau bisa _kesambet_ tau!" Tegas Ino tanpa bersalah.

"Huh, kau orang kedua yang memukul kepala ku dengan majalah yang sama!" Umpat Tenten masih kesal.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino bingung. Hinata hanya diam, tidak mengerti.

"Begini, sebenarnya yang beli majalah ini bukan aku, tapi seorang laki-laki aneh yang ku kira adalah penjahat telah membelikan majalah ini untuk ku. Dan anehnya lagi dia memakai jam yang sama persis seperti Hinata," ucap Tenten sambil memandang ke arah jam Hinata.

_DEG_

Hinata terlihat terbelalak dan juga salah tingkah.

"A-ah... Mungkin hanya perasaan mu, Tenten-_chan_..." Elak Hinata.

"Tidak! Aku pasti benar, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kamu ya Hinata? Karena... Barang-barang mu itu kan tidak pernah ada yang _ngembarin_, secara, kamu selalu memesan barang-barang rancangan sendiri?" Tanya Tenten menyelidiki, sudah seperti detektif profesional, bahkan sekarang sudah memakai pakaian seorang detektif sambil membawa kaca pembesar dan sebuah rokok _ala_ detektif. Tunggu, yang terakhir itu tidak boleh di tiru.

"Hei-hei! Aku semakin tidak mengerti," tanya Ino yang terlihat polos.

"A-Aku—" Hinata terlihat gugup dan seperti biasa memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya.

"Siapa dia Hinata-_chan_? Apa dia teman mu? Saudara mu? Apa jangan-jangan laki-laki itu pacarmu?! Ayolah Hinata, kau menyukai Naruto dan gosip itu sudah menyebar keseluruh sekolah. Tapi, itu pasti pacar gelap mu ya? Pakai acara kembaran jam tangan segala? Hm..." Cerocos Tenten lagi.

Tenten meniup rokok _ala_ detektif nya itu, dan keluar gelembung-gelembung yang aneh. Ingat, jangan ditiru.

_BLUP...BLUP...PYAR...PYAR..._

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku semakin, semakin tidak mengerti! Kenapa tiba-tiba Tenten berubah jadi detektif? Hei, dan harusnya rokok itu dihisap, bukan ditiup—" Ucapan Ino terpotong.

"Hah... Kalau aku hisap, yang ada aku akan keracunan! Yang benar saja, ini kan rokok yang isinya sampo, bukan tembakau," jelas Tenten sambil 'meniup' rokok nya kembali.

"Tenten," panggil Ino.

"_Nani?_" Tanya Tenten polos.

"Hinata kemana?" Tanya Ino tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku—HAH?" Tenten terlihat kaget, benar-benar detektif yang amatir.

Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap Tenten ini.

"Tenten, bicaramu tadi terlalu keras. Kau menuduh kalau laki-laki itu pacar gelap Hinata? Oh _My..._ Keterlaluan sekali, bisa-bisa kau tidak diberi majalah oleh Hinata," ucap Ino kesal.

"Hee... Mulutku ini yang berbicara sendiri, aduh... Tapi yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin Ino, majalahnya ada disitu," ucap Tenten seraya menunjuk majalah yang masih tergeletak indah disana.

"Ya, ya... Setidaknya kau tidak akan dikejar-kejar hingga kembali ke jaman _edo_ dulu oleh _Inu_ milik keluarga _Hyuuga_ itu karena sudah membuat Hinata menangis," ucap Ino enteng.

"HAH! Aku memang bodoh!" Teriak Tenten frustasi, dia lupa tentang _Inu_ milik keluarga _Hyuuga_ itu.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

"Hah... Hah... Gawat..." Ucap Hinata terengah-engah. Sekarang Hinata sedang berada toilet tentunya toilet wanita. Habis 'acara' nya dengan detektif amatir itu, Hinata langsung berlari lebih tepatnya bersembunyi.

_To:-someone91421sk-_

_Gommenasai! Apakah aku harus tetap memakai jam ini? Begini, aku hampir saja ketahuan oleh sahabat ku... Mohon dibalas! _

_SEND..._

Hinata tampak bingung, apakah dia harus memberitau Tenten ataupun sahabatnya yang lain? Ah, tidak, mungkin dia harus bertanya dulu kepada nya.

_DRRRT... DRRRT..._

Ah! Hinata tampak kaget, tidak biasanya membalas secepat ini.

_From:- someone91421sk-_

_Hrs pakai._

Hinata tampak kecewa dengan jawabannya, Hinata mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Hinata hanya mendesah.

_To: -someone91421sk-_

_Begitu ya... Eng,apa... Aku beritau saja mereka?_

_SEND..._

Hinata tampak gugup, padahal hanya mengirim sms namun ada rasa yang aneh bagi Hinata.

Sudah hampir 15 menit Hinata menunggu balasan dari seseorang yang ia kirimi sms. Dan keseluruhan dari awal, sudah setengah jam lebih Hinata di dalam toilet wanita, mungkin dia akan terlambat dipelajaran _Gai-sensei_, tak apa, sesekali terlambat juga tidak masalah.

Sengaja atau tidak? Tidak, _dia_ tidak mungkin sengaja, sudah 17 menit. Apa tidak punya pulsa? Ayolah, _dia_ orang yang sangat mampu.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut. Takut jika sahabatnya itu menginterogasi nya lagi. Hinata sudah muak, namun di lain sisi, jika Hinata memberitau sahabatnya itu, _dia_ akan membencinya. Memang kalau jadi orang `tengah` itu posisi yang merugikan.

"_A-Apa... Artinya... Iya?" _ Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

-Di Lain Tempat-

"Hei, Ino. Kok rasanya sepi ya?" Tanya Tenten. Sekarang di kelas hanya tinggal Ino dan Tenten. Kalian pasti tau kan apa yang akan di jawab Ino? Ya, tepat sekali.

"Tentu saja, Sakura dan Hinata menghilang di telan _Fuji-Yama_," jawab Ino bosan.

"Hah, benar, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Sejak tadi, Hinata belum kembali, dan yang kesini hanya _maid_ nya Hinata yang mengambil tas-Hinata untuk dibawa pulang. Berarti Hinata sudah pulang sekarang," jelas Tenten.

"Iya, mungkin teori mu sekarang benar Ten. Dan... Kapan kau berganti pakaian lagi?" Tanya Ino.

"Entahlah... Semuanya terjadi secara ajaib, tiba-tiba aku sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju sekolah ini lagi. Ah, sayang sekali rokok _ala _detektif ku juga entah ada dimana," jawab Tenten terlihat sedih.

"Besok, kau harus minta maaf sama Hinata-_chan_ lho Ten!" Teriak Ino dengan latar aura ungu pekat.

"I-Iya iya, aku tau kok. Oh ya, Sakura kemana?! Dari awal cerita ini Sakura tidak ber-dialog?!" Tunggu, anggap kalimat Tenten tadi tidak ada. Tenten terbawa suasana.

"Ah... Saat kau melamun tadi pagi, Sakura pamit pulang, katanya ada urusan mendadak. Mukanya terlihat serius tadi," ucap Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hm... _souka_. Kenapa Hinata dan Sakura bertindak aneh ya, Ino?" Tanya Tenten sambil memandang keluar cendela.

"Entahlah, yang paling aneh sepetinya kau, Tenten. Ah, ya sudah ayo kita pulang, dan tanyakan semuanya besok kepada Hinata dan Sakura," ucap Ino lalu pergi seraya menarik tangan kanan Tenten.

"Un! Oke," jawab Tenten dengan ceringan khas nya.

"_Tapi, aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu. Apa ya?" _Gumam Tenten dalam hati.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

"...Mungkin kau akan tidak masuk sekolah untuk beberapa hari," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Un, ba-baiklah Tsunade-_sama_, " ucap Sakura agak ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, walaupun kata-katanya menusuk, dia sebenarnya baik kok," jelas wanita paruh baya yang bernama Tsunade.

"Iya... Baik..." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tsunade tetap bersikeras untuk membuat Sakura tenang, karena kalau tegang, pekerjaan apapun akan menjadi kacau.

"Sakura, kau akan menjadi pengganti ku, karena hanya kau orang yang menurutku pantas. Sikapmu itu, hampir sama denganku, kau hanya perlu `tegas` kepada mereka. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk ini Sakura, ya walaupun tidak terlihat namun usia ku sudah 50 lebih. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu ," ucap Tsunade dengan senyuman nya.

Sakura terlihat lebih tenang, "_Haik, watashi wa ganbarimasu!"* _Ucap Sakura semangat sambil tersenyum.

"_Aku sangat senang dengan pekerjaan ini, siapa yang tidak mau menerima pekerjaan ini? Aku, akan mencoba berteman dengan dunia baru ini," _sumpah Sakura dalam hati.

-Bersambung/Tsuzuku-

:3 _Pojok Author_ :3

Ohayou! (karena disini masih pagi) Gomen lho kalo ada kesalahan EYD/ada Typo, author juga manusia sih~  
Gak banyak bicara, _arigatou_ yang udah baca fic ini^^ ikuti terus ya ceritanya!  
Boleh dong, yang mau protes,curhat(?) DLL... kotak _REVIEW_ selalu tersedia untuk kalian.


End file.
